Halfbreed
by bluewolf84
Summary: NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT! She's a half-breed and he's the golden boy. What happens on a steamy summer night? Alec/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So here is a one shot I came up with while I'm having writer's block on my other story. Hope you like it. it is an Alec/OFC. I'm personally not an M/A fan, I prefer M/L. I'm not sure if I'll just leave it as a one shot or maybe turn it into a story. It all depends on how it's received. Please read and review. It helps me greatly. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I, of course, own nothing but Rowan. Too bad because I really like Alec. ;)

* * *

The pounding on his door continued. He had hoped that if he ignored it whoever it was would go away. As usual, he had no such luck. He grabbed his watch off his makeshift nightstand. His enhanced vision easily read the numbers in the nonexistent light. He groaned as he saw that it was only three in the morning. He had gotten home around two after a raiding job and had immediately made his way to his bed and collapsed into a deep sleep.

Wiping the sleep from his eyes he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched. Standing up he yawned and scratched his side as he searched for a pair of sweats to throw on. While he was not bashful, he was sure whoever was on the other side of the door would not appreciate the early morning show. Although, it would serve them right for waking him. Yet, it would probably get back to Max and he'd have to deal with the X-5's furious temper. Not like he hadn't been on the receiving end of it before, but he just wasn't up to handling Max right now.

Lately things had been very tense for her. She was designated leader of Terminal City, was busy trying to work out deals with the government for the safety of all transgenics, and trying to figure out how to deal with the fact that she was mankind's only hope of survival. To top it off all of their leads for Manticore geneticist had been dead ends. Leaving Max still unable to pursue her relationship with Logan. This lead to a sexually frustrated Max and a sexually frustrated X-5 female was not pleasant. He contemplated his decision as he found what he was looking for. Another round of banging ensued.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming. Hold your horses." He was jumping into his sweats as he made his way to the door. He pulled them on fully, letting them hang low in his hips, and peaked out the peephole into the hall.

"Ro?" He looked at the visitor on the other side, slightly surprised to see her standing there. He remembered the first day he met Rowan Calden or Ro as she liked to be called. Her family had fled to T.C. after being discovered. She was what most would consider an anomaly. She wasn't like the anomalies that were housed in the basement at Manticore, but she was almost one of a kind.

Ro was a half-breed. Her mother was an X-2, known as Cadence. Her DNA had been spliced with a lot of jaguar. Her eyes and the way she had moved reflected that little known trait. Her father was an ordinary. Her parents had met while her mother was on a job as a medic for the Army. They had fallen in love and ran away before she was sent back to Manticore. They had been in hiding for years, taking on new identities. They then received a surprise one day, in the form of Ro.

Ro had the golden hair of her mother and the deep ocean blue eyes of her father. Alec hadn't really met them. They had been attacked just as they were outside the city's gates. Alec remembered that day that took place almost a year ago. The mob was vicious. Reinforcements were sent out to save them. Unfortunately, Michael Calden had been fatally wounded. They were able to get him into their poor excuse of a medic ward before he had passed.

Cadence was critically wounded. She held on for a week before she passed. In all that time, Alec had rarely seen Ro move from her mother's side. It was hard for him to understand. Never having parental figures himself, he couldn't understand the bond formed between a parent and child and he didn't want to. He only went to the ward when it was required, therefore he never talked to Cadence, but Max had. Max was curious about Ro. He had later learned that Max's sister Tinga had also had a child with an ordinary. She was trying to figure out if she would have to bring her nephew to T.C for safety. Everything Alec learned about Ro those first few weeks was through word of mouth from Max. When her mother died, Max made sure that Ro was looked after. She was afraid she would run. Ro's mother had said that Ro hadn't developed any traits of a transgenic. She was an ordinary in all aspects, but they soon learned that really wasn't true.

Max had decided Ro was to be trained. She didn't want her on her own and unable to defend her self. Since none of the other transgenics seemed to care for Ro, Max had designated Alec as her instructor. He didn't really have anything against the girl, but he felt he could've spent his time doing something more useful. However, Max gave him a look and one hell of a right hook and he was on the job.

He found that she knew some basic defensive moves that her parents had taught her throughout her twenty-three years, but there was still a lot of work to be done. She wasn't exactly in great shape. She wasn't fat, but she wasn't skinny either. She carried a little extra weight, but as they trained it disappeared and while she would never have the body of an X-series, she definitely had all the right curves. Alec wasn't blind. He knew how to appreciate the female form and Ro had developed a form he could definitely appreciate. He also saw other X-series males noticing the change as well and it made his blood boil. They had wanted nothing to do with her at first and now they were trying to get on her good side. Thankfully, Ro didn't fall for any of their bullshit. Alec was rather proud.

As they continued their training, Alec noticed subtle changes in Ro. When she threw an X-4 named Joe halfway across the room, Alec took her to the medic ward once again. X-5 626, also known as Doc, took a sample of her blood and ran some test on what little equipment they had at the time. He then sent for Max, stating that she needed to be informed of this as well. Turned out Ro wasn't quite without transgenic traits as her parents thought. They had just been dormant. When she had come to T.C., they were activated to fight all the biohazards that covered the area.

This caused Alec to become more watchful over his friend. He didn't know when exactly he had started considering her a friend, but he knew it was understood on both their parts. The only people she only seemed to talk to were him, Max, Logan, and Joshua. Most of the time it was him though. He felt protective of her and he couldn't explain the strange sensation he felt when she wasn't beside him and he had no idea where she was.

"Alec?" His body tensed at the panicked sound of her voice. "Please let me in." He saw the frightened look on her face and watched as she nervously looked both ways down the hall. Something had her spooked and he yanked the door open. As soon as he did, he froze.

_This is _not_ good!!_ His mind was warring with his rigid body. He looked at her then heard a growl come from her right. Whipping his head in that direction, he saw an X-4. He stepped out, blocking her form the other male's view. His arm came back and pushed her inside of the apartment. The other male's growl became harsher and he crouched. Alec's lips pulled back barring his teeth and a deep warning growl rumbled from his throat. Crouching down in a defensive position, he assessed the situation. He would easily have this guy on his ass in less than five minutes. The X-4 realized this and barred his neck in submission and slowly began backing away. Alec remained in that position, even after the X-4 had vacated the building.

"Alec?" Her shaky voice pulled him out of his aggressive stance. He stood and took a deep breath. That's when her scent hit him again and he groaned. He turned and walked back into the apartment. He really didn't want her in here right now, but he knew if he sent her to the ward on her own she would be attacked once again. He had to call Max and lock himself up in his room until she left. He knew that even if she left he still wouldn't sleep. Her scent would still linger in his apartment. _Maybe Max could knock me out._

"Alec? What is going on?" He turned to her and he knew right away that it was a mistake. It was summer and the temperatures were high, even at night. She was dressed accordingly in an attempt to sleep. Her tank top clung to her heaving chest. Her shorts cutting off mid-thigh. Her pale skin was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. She had obviously run here, searching for his help. He was struggling to reign himself in.

"What…" He cleared his throat, hoping she hadn't heard the strain in his voice. "What happened?"

"I…I don't know. I woke up feeling strange. I figured I should let Doc check me out since I seem to keep changing. On my way there I ran into that guy. He attacked me. I managed to get away from him, but he tracked me down. So I ran here for help." Alec swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat at the sound of her voice. He never realized how angelic it sounded.

"You need to get to the ward _now_. I'll call Max." He turned and walked towards the kitchen.

"Why can't you just go with me?" He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. Her scent was overwhelming him and it wouldn't be long before his instinct won out. He leaned forward onto his counter. His hands gripping it tightly and turning his knuckles white.

She couldn't figure out what was going on. She woke up with this urge. One that she had never had so strongly. She figured someone down at the ward would be able to help her and explain what was going on. When she ran into that guy a part of her reacted strongly to his male presence, but another part of her was shouting _not worthy_. She didn't know really why she ran to Alec. She just figured he could get this guy away from her and help her get to the ward safely.

When he opened that door, she was stunned into silence. She had seen his body before in their training sessions and had always admired it. She'd even admit she had a crush on him. Who wouldn't? Yet, she knew he only saw her as friend. Besides why would he want a half-breed when there were plenty of single X-5 females running around? Looking at him now though, she saw things differently. His muscles rippled beneath his taut skin. His movements were fluid and graceful, but carried with them the threat of his lethalness. He was a strong man. A man capable of protecting her. She had to admit when she saw him react to the other guy, she was turned on. The way he removed the threat without even fighting had her entranced. The voice in her head was now screaming _worthy_. She closed the distance between them.

"Alec?" The sound of her soft voice almost undid his resistance. It wasn't until she placed her hand on his arm that his resolve broke. The feel of her soft skin against his hard, scarred flesh sent his senses into overdrive. He moved before she could react. Grabbing her wrist, he quickly turned and pulled her flush against him. His other arm snaked around her waist holding her securely to him. She was not getting away from him now.

She looked into his eyes and gasped. His pupils had dilated, almost making them deep black pools. She felt herself moisten and fell slightly into him. Her knees no longer able to hold her up. She didn't quite understand what was happening. All she knew was that Alec was the only one that could stop this ache inside her.

His arms tightened around her as her body molded into his. She fit perfectly. He lowered his head to her neck, breathing her in. He was pleased to find that only her scent was on her skin. The other male had not managed to scent her. He growled in approval and he felt her shudder. He took another deep breath, inhaling her scent and found that something else permeated the room. Sniffing, quickly noted that it was her arousal. He growled once more and pulled her tighter against him. He licked her neck savoring the salty taste of her skin as he began rubbing against her. He was determined that she would carry his scent. He heard soft mewling sounds coming from her throat and it turned him on even more.

He slowly raised his head and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted. Sensing his gaze upon her, she opened her eyes and his breath stuck in his throat. Her pupils were dilated almost completely obliterating the blue he had come to love, but he realized he loved this wild look too. He began walking her backwards towards the room. He was unsure how long her heat would last since it was her first one, but he sure as hell knew she wasn't leaving his side until it was over.

Once inside the room he kicked the door shut with his foot. His gaze quickly left her as he swept the room. It landed on his dresser. It wasn't much, but it would hold the door and keep out disturbances until he had his fill of her. He bent his head and lightly nipped at her lips. She whimpered and he felt a rush as he hardened even more. He guided her back to the bed and eased her down upon it, making sure to cover her entire body with his length.

"Stay," he growled out huskily. She nodded and he let her go. Positive that she would remain in her position, he stood and blurred the short distance to the dresser. He could've walked it, but he was in a hurry. He knew Max was going to expect him at Headquarters later in the morning, but he really didn't know if he would be able to pull himself away.

Once the dresser was in place, he turned to look at her. The sight before him erased any other thought from his mind. She lay upon his bed watching him, golden hair spilling out across the pillows, the moonlight casting a soft glow upon her pale skin, and her eyes glowing full of lust. He stalked over to her. Her eyes on his every movement. He was like a predator and she was the meal he was about to devour.

Suddenly he pounced onto the bed, startling the breath from her. He held himself above her, before gently dipping down and covering her with his body once again. Realizing she had way to many clothes on to properly scent her, he ripped her shirt over her head. His gaze quickly shifting to her bare breasts. They called to him and he dipped his head. Taking one his mouth he sucked and nibbled, bringing her nipple to a hardened point. Once he was satisfied he switched his attention to the other breast.

She withered underneath him. Arching her back to give him more and consequently rubbing her hot core against his hard erection. When she did that a deep, guttural growl escaped his lips, smothered by her breast. Removing his mouth, he let his head rest upon her chest. He listened to her heart's rapid beating and reveled in the fact that he was the one to cause it. He sat up on his knees and, teasingly slow, pulled off her shorts. He lowered himself between her legs and nuzzled against the fabric of her light blue panties. He never thought plain cotton panties could turn him on. God help him, he was a goner. He deeply inhaled the scent of her arousal and, if it were even possible, he grew harder.

"Alec." Up until that point she hadn't said a word, but as his name rolled off her tongue in that deep, lustful moan, he completely lost control. His eyes flashed in the moonlight and then he ripped her panties off. He quickly flipped her over onto her hands and knees. He pushed down his pants so they sat just below his ass. He positioned himself behind her and leaned over rubbing himself against her back. She _would _smell like him. That was a fact that there was no getting around and if she didn't he wouldn't let her leave until she did.

Quickly he thrust into her. Her cry of pain was lost beneath his roar of satisfaction and triumph. No other man had ever been inside her and no other man ever would. He was her first and he would be her last. He knew there was no turning back now. He thrust into her hard and determined. Her cries of pain soon disappeared into whimpers which turned into moans of pleasure, but it wasn't enough for him. He wanted her to scream. He knew most of T.C. had probably already heard them and knew what was going on, but he wanted the rest of Seattle to hear her as he took her. He wanted everyone to know that she now belonged to him. She was his woman, his love, his _mate_. As soon as that word flashed in his mind, he let out a primal roar and began thrusting harder and deeper into her. He slowed his thrusts as he leaned down, his head next to hers.

"_Mine_," he growled out as he slammed himself into her cervix. She cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure and he held himself there. Lightly pumping, but barely moving from that spot. That was where he wanted to be. That was where he would spill his seed. He was determined that she would be full with his child by the time they were done and if not? Well, neither of them would leave this room until it happened and God help anybody that tried to intervene. His head shifted so that his nose nuzzled her neck. He took in the smell of their mixed sweat on her skin. The scent of it making him growl and give one hard thrust into her again.

"_Mine,_" he purred softly into her ear. She felt herself quiver around him at the tenderness of that word. Somewhere deep in her subconscious she knew he was claiming her as his mate and inside she roared with approval. She wanted this. They both did. She wanted him and he wanted her. It was a game they had been playing since the first time they laid eyes on each other, but the game had finally come to an end and both of them would come out the victors.

"_Yours,_" she moaned out softly. With that one word he began to pump hard into her once again. He was so deep. She had never felt anything like this before. He was her first and only. She knew that. She knew no other man could touch her as deep as Alec always would. Her rational, ordinary side was scolding her for not using protection, but her animalistic side didn't give a damn. In fact, part of her hoped she would become pregnant, firmly cementing them as mates.

He growled once more in her ear. It was a loving, tender, but demanding growl. Instinctually she lowered her head and exposed the side of her neck to him. His teeth clamped down upon the juncture between her neck and shoulder. It was light at first, but as he picked up speed it became harder. Finally he broke her skin, leaving his mark upon her. Making it known to everyone that she now belonged to him and anybody that tried to touch her or hurt her would pay dearly.

His bite sent her over the edge. She screamed as her muscles clamped down on him. He released her and let out his own animalistic roar as her climax set off his own. He pumped into her hard and deep a few more times, and then held himself deep with in her. He would make sure his seed hit its mark. They collapsed onto the bed, him still on top. He soon realized he was probably crushing her. He rolled to his side, taking her with him and making sure her never left her. Soon they fell asleep with him still deeply seated within her.

The sun peaked through the blinds and hit Alec right in the eyes. He groaned and rolled away wrapping his arm around the body next to him and burying his face within her hair. She moaned and stretched a little. Alec realized that she was waking up and that he would have to as well. They had a lot to talk about. It was mostly going to be him explaining the consequences of last night. He only hoped that she didn't regret it. She turned her head to him and he looked back into the deep blue eyes that he knew so well.

"How do you feel?," he asked. His voice was rougher than he wanted it to be. He cleared his throat and waited for her answer.

"Sore," she said. She tried to move around to face him, when they both realized that he was still firmly inside of her. The realization made him swell once more and she gasped. He quickly extracted himself before he lost control again. They need to talk and get everything out on the table before they continued further.

"Sorry," he said, once she rolled over.

"It's okay. It's a…a good kind of sore." She smiled at him and it caused his face to light up in his own. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she didn't regret what had happened between them and he was thrilled. He honestly didn't know what he would've done if she had. His gaze drifted down to her shoulder. He felt himself harden even more as he saw his mark upon her skin. She was _his_ and nobody was going to change that. He moved his hand up and smoothed away the dried blood. The mark would scar and be a permanent reminder to everyone. He felt pride well up in his chest. She glanced down at his hand and saw some dried blood on her chest. She gripped his hand lightly, stopping his progress.

"What does this mean?," she asked softly. A part of her knew what it meant, but she wanted his confirmation.

"It means…" He gently rubbed the mark once more before taking her hand in his and leaning his face close to her. "It means you're my mate. It means you are under my protection, that nobody will touch you or hurt you without paying the price." He gripped her hand tighter with each statement, making sure she heard the conviction in his words. She felt her heart swell and felt like it would burst inside of her chest. She had the man she wanted. A man that wanted to protect her and love her.

"So should we head to the medic ward still? I mean I still have that strange feeling?" He scented the air and could tell she was still in heat. It wasn't as strong, either because they mated or because her cycle this time would be shorter, getting a little bit longer the more she had them.

"You're in heat."

"Heat? You mean like a cat or a dog?" He nodded his head.

"Yes. That's why that X-4 went after you last night. When a female X-series is in heat it is very difficult for a male X-series to resist. A lot of fights have broken out because two males are fighting for a female in heat."

"So anytime a female goes into heat, you're going to have the urge to do what we did last night?" He could hear the hurt in her voice. He quickly shook his head and brought his hand to cup her face.

"No. You're my mate. You're the only one that can affect me now. If another female is in heat, I'll be able to smell it, but I won't react. If I do get horny, I'll be searching for you." He gave her one of his cocky smirks.

"So when I go into heat again, none of the other males will come after me?" He shook his head again, letting his hand drift once more to his mark.

"No, you have my mark on you now. They'll know to stay away and anyone foolish enough to try is going to see the scary side of me." His eyes locked onto hers and he pulled her towards him, kissing her deeply. Something was still bugging her though. She pulled away, but he wouldn't let her go far.

"Alec, do you love me?"

"What?" He looked at her in confusion.

"Do you love me? I mean did you mate with me because you wanted to or because the heat drove you to?" He chuckled as he shook his head. Her innocence was one of the many things he loved about her.

"Rowan, the heat just drives us to fuck." Her eyebrows shot up at his choice of words. He drew her hand up to his mouth and placed a tender kiss on the palm before returning his eyes to hers. "The heat doesn't drive the mating. If it did there would be a lot of transgenics unhappy with their mate." She looked at him in confusion and he sighed as he tried to figure out a way to explain it.

"The drive to mate only comes when to people have deep feelings for one another. If they don't then they just screw through the heat and leave. If only one feels that way, then the mating won't take place. The feelings have to be reciprocated for it to actually have an impact." He scratched the back of his head. "I don't know if I explained that quite right?" She smirked at him.

"So what you're saying is that you do love me?" Her face inched closer to his, their lips brushing against each others as she spoke.

"Yeah," he breathed out. "I love you." He had never expected to say those words again. Not since what happened with Rachel, but he knew that even before last night, he had fallen in love with the golden haired beauty lying next to him and he couldn't be any happier about his admission.

"Do you love me?," he asked softly. Their lips brushing together again.

"Hmm?" She cocked her head to the side. "I guess you'll do." She laughed as he scowled and lunged at her, rolling her onto her back and nestling himself back between her legs.

"Guess I'm going to have to prove myself once more." He cocked his eyebrow and nudged his erect member against her opening. She moaned at the contact and he groaned as he discovered she was already wet and willing.

"I guess so." He dove to her neck and began licking and suckling on her mark. "I got one more question," she managed to get out before she let herself drown in him once again.

"Shoot," he said, not removing his head from its place.

"Am I supposed to mark you?" He pulled back and looked at her in slight shock. A playful smirk graced her face as her eyes had a mischievous glint to them. This was a different side of her and he found that he really liked it.

"You can if you want to," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Do most of the females do it or is it just a male thing?"

"It's mostly a male thing." He watched as a slight blush graced her skin. He knew she thought she had asked a stupid question and was embarrassed. "But you know what? It sounds kind of kinky." He wiggled his eyebrows, making her laugh at the expression on his face. "I'm game if you are. In fact we can do it this round." With that his head dove back to the curve of her neck. They both laughed as they rolled around the bed before beginning their fun once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, I'm going to take a stab at making this one-shot into a story. I don't have an ending in mind yet. Me continuing this story all depends on how it's received. If it doesn't do well, I'll take this down and leave it as a one-shot. So let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel.

* * *

The numbers on the clock read four twenty-five. She was pissed at ten, angry at one, now she was enraged. She yanked the door open and made her way down the stairs. "Last I heard from Kit was that they're still going at it. Apparently he's made his choice." She hadn't even bothered listening to the rest of the gossip; she only had one objective in mind: kick Alec's ass.

Everybody watched as she left HQ, giving her a wide berth. This was unbelievable. She wanted to say it was typical, but that would only be a half truth. He would never miss a debriefing about a mission even a minor one. She started to worry. The others hadn't said anything about him getting injured, but knowing him he wouldn't let them know. She blurred the rest of the way to his apartment building. Running up the stairs, she could smell the distinct scent. It grew stronger as she approached his door. She let out an angry growl.

"Damnit Alec!!" She was getting ready to bust down the door when a voice from behind stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She turned around to face Doc.

"And why not?"

"You know as well as I do how an X-series male gets when a female is in heat."

"Yeah and Alec knows better. He should've fought the urge and taken her to the ward."

"It's never that simple Max. You can only fight your instincts for so long," he said with a shrug. She leaned back against the wall. Her heightened sense of hearing started picking up the moans and growls from within the apartment.

"How long they been at it?," she asked nodding her head in the direction of the door.

"From what I understand since early this morning. Cash came down to the ward around six this morning and said something was happening at Alec's. He's still young and he's never seen the effects of heat so he didn't fully realize the complications that come with it. It wasn't until I heard the talk going around T.C. that I put two and two together. Made some rounds and came here to make sure everyone was okay."

"Which was?"

"About…," he looked down at his watch, "ten minutes ago."

"Why didn't you get here earlier?" He shrugged.

"Didn't think there was a point. Not like this is the first heat T.C.'s experienced and it sure won't be the last." Max nodded.

"So why haven't you busted the door down to get to her yourself?" He chuckled as he shook his head. It always took little comments or questions like that to make him remember that Max hadn't grown up at Manticore. She was clueless about certain things, more specifically ones pertaining to their basic nature.

"I'm not stupid enough to come between a male and his mate when she's in heat. Besides I wouldn't stand a chance against Alec." Max nodded her head. He was right. Alec had been one of the top soldiers at Manticore and that hadn't changed being on the outside. A lot of the Xs still looked to him for answers and orders. She was glad she had him by her side in getting T.C. built. Finally realization dawned on her.

"_Mate?_" Doc found her shocked expression amusing. He wondered if there was a hint of jealousy in there. All of T.C. had thought that eventually Max would drop Logan and mate with Alec, but as he looked into her chocolate eyes he realized they were all wrong. Max had never had anything more than sibling affection for him. Perhaps it was because of her unit sibling 493 or Ben, as he had been named. That wouldn't allow for any mating to take place.

"Smell the air Max." She took a deep breath. A new scent hit her nose. She scrunched up her face trying to figure it out. It was definitely Alec, but a new scent seemed to be entwined with it. "He has scented her." He continued on when she still didn't get it. "Its kind of basic animal nature. A male rubs his scent over his mate so all the other males know that she is off limits. That smell is their two scents mixed together."

"But doesn't that happen anyway when a male gets with a female in heat?"

"It's never this potent. The basic scent mixing that results from a typical heat cycle fades within a couple of days and its never strong enough to deter other males from pursuing the female. This one is obvious of a male selecting a female as his mate. If he hadn't taken her, I wouldn't be standing here right now." She quirked her eyebrow.

"I'd probably be unconscious on his living room floor. See," he pushed himself off the wall and moved forward, "I wouldn't have been able to resist the urge to try to steal her from him for myself, but since they're mated it's like a big flashing neon warning sign that is saying _touch and die_." Max was still having a hard time wrapping her brain around it. Just when things were starting to feel normal, well as normal as they could get for a transgenic, something would come up and slap her in the face.

"So who is it?"

"Not sure. This scent is fairly new but still familiar to me. We'll just have to wait and see."

"How long will that be?" Doc just shrugged, a small smile playing on his face. Max rolled her eyes and turned to head back to HQ. "Are you sticking around?" He nodded.

"An X-4 named Mattie lives here. She's pregnant and due for a checkup. Figured might as well give her a house call since I'm here." She gave him a short nod.

"Well if you see Alec when he gets done have him meet me at Headquarters." She started walking down the stairs before stopping and turning back to Doc. "And make sure he brings his _mate_."

"Oh there won't be a problem with that. He won't let her out of his sight for quite a while." Max just shook her head and continued on her way. She just couldn't believe it. _Alec has a _mate_. _Those two words just didn't seem like they should be in the same sentence. Alec had never come off as the one woman kind of guy. She wondered who it was that had captured her friend's attention so completely.

She finally arrived back to the hustle and bustle of HQ. She figured if she couldn't talk to Alec right now she might as well talk with the other person she intended to see today. She stopped by a table where Dalton was helping Mole clean some weapons. Dix sat nearby typing away on the computer and observing the patterns that flashed on the screen.

"Have any of you seen Ro?"

* * *

She collapsed back onto the bed, breathing heavily. She felt….well she really didn't know what she felt. Happy, relieved, excited, satisfied, so many emotions were flowing through her and she couldn't pin point exactly one.

"Oh God," she cried out. He smiled against her stomach as he trailed his lips over it. Crawling up her body, he nestled himself between her legs again. He wondered if this was what the ordinaries meant when they talked about Heaven. Everything was perfect. He had his mate under him and they were alone. He could stay like this forever with her. He leaned his head down, pressing their foreheads together, his smirk playing on his face.

"I prefer Alec." Then he captured her lips in a searing kiss. Her hands wound around his neck and slid into his hair. He was going to be the death of her, but _damn_ what a way to go. He gently nudged her opening a little. He heard her moan in pain and pleasure. He knew she was tired and sore. Hell, it was her first time and they had been going at it for over ten hours with a little bit of sleep mixed in. It was taking all the restraint he had not to plow into her once again. That restraint was almost lost when her legs naturally wrapped around his waist. Every part of her fit him perfectly. It was like Manticore made her specifically for him, except they hadn't. He groaned as she pulled him closer, trying to get him inside of her. He had to stop. She needed time to recover. Her heat was starting to die down a bit. Her pheromones still scented the air, but they weren't as potent as when she had first arrived.

He pulled back and rolled over the side of the bed. She moaned in protest at the loss of his heat, but was quickly silenced when he pulled her against him. He tucked her into his side, her head resting on his chest. She could hear the rapid beating of his heart and felt pride knowing that she was the cause.

"Rest," he said softly. He placed a kiss on her head then rested his upon it. His arms were wrapped around her waist. One of his hands was on her hip while the other was splayed across her stomach. Something deep inside him purred with the knowledge that there was a very good chance his seed had taken root within her womb and even as they laid there quiet and content, their child was growing. A smile stretched across his face from ear to ear. He had never thought about being a father. Even when he was participating in the breeding program back at Manticore, the thought of his child running around never spurred any feeling in him. It was just another mission he had to carry out like a good little solider. Yet, laying here with Ro and the possibility that they could soon have a child to look after sparked something within him, something he never knew he had, and it raced to the surface like a freight train speeding down the track. A knock on the door shook them out of their comfortable tranquility.

"Alec? It's Doc." He let out a low growl. "Look man, I'm not here to take your mate. I just need to pass along a message from Max." He laid there for a moment, and then realization hit him.

"Shit," he said crawling out of bed and throwing his sweats back on.

"What's wrong?" He turned to see her sitting up in his bed with the sheet pulled up covering her chest. Her golden hair was a mass of tangles and her lips were bruised from fevered kisses. He had to shake his head to clear it before he ignored Doc and climbed back into bed with her.

"I forgot I had a debriefing this morning. I'm surprised Max didn't come over here and bust down the door," he said wirily. She smirked at him as she watched his muscles ripple with his movement, but it quickly turned into a frown when she registered what he had said. Her eyes widened and her heart rate increased, setting him on edge instantly.

"Hey," he said soothingly, quickly sitting down on the bed and brushing the hair out of the way so he could place a kiss on her forehead. He felt her relax a little with that gesture and it eased his tension as well. He was slightly scared at how quickly they were becoming in tune with each other, but he was even more scared by how right it felt. He had never been the one woman type. After Rachel he was just too scared to open his heart like that again. He pulled her face back and when their eyes connected, his fears disappeared. He knew that this was where he was supposed to be.

"What's wrong?"

"Max." The way his face scrunched up in confusion was absolutely adorable. She just wanted to pull him back into bed and continue with their activities.

"What about her?" His question pulled her out of her thoughts and back into reality.

"She's going to kill me isn't she?" He looked at her incredulously and couldn't hold back his laugh.

"Why would she do that?," he asked as he caressed her face.

"Because…" She felt stupid for what she was about to say. He had already laughed at her last statement, but she was honestly afraid. There was no way she could take Max and she wondered if it came to them fighting who's side he would take. Would he realize he had made a mistake in mating with her? He gave her an encouraging look and she figured she might as well get it out there. "Because you were supposed to be _her_ mate." He looked at her in shock.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" His hands dropped o his lap. This was absurd. Wasn't she listening when he explained the whole mate thing earlier?

"It's just…I heard that you were breeding partners back at Manticore. Everyone in T.C. has been talking about you two eventually mating when she decides to dump Logan." She twisted her fingers together refusing to look at him. He chuckled and then started laughing. He watched as her face heated up and her pale cheeks became red. Her embarrassment radiated through the room and he snapped his mouth shut. _Shit, I shouldn't have laughed._ He took her face back into his hands and made her look at him.

"Baby, Max isn't going to be upset with you. Shocked yes, but the only one she'll be pissed at is me."

"Why you?," she asked as she leaned more into his touch.

"She'll think I took advantage of you because it was your first heat and you didn't know anything about it." He softly brushed his thumb across the mark. _Maybe I should've waited a while. At least until her second one._ The animal within him roared at the thought. He was an alpha. He always got what he wanted, when he wanted it and he wanted her as his mate.

"Get dressed. I'm the only one that gets to see you like this." He pulled her up out of bed and swatted her butt. She turned to glare at him and he gave her a cheeky smirk. As she went to grab her clothes, he noticed she was walking a little stiffly. He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out again. He would have to make her walk like that again. It boosted his ego. He got up and moved the dresser out of the way. Turning to see if she was dressed, he watched as she slipped on one of his shirts. Another knock at the door stopped him from undressing her once again. He walked out of the room and answered the door.

"Hey Doc." The other X-5 just looked Alec up and down. He could tell that his friend was feeling good and picked up the scent of his mate as it radiated off of him. He smiled, truly happy for Alec. With all the shit they were dealing with every little piece of happiness that they could get was greatly needed.

"So what girl was crazy enough to let you claim her?" Alec opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say anything Doc cut him off. "Ro?!" His shock was evident on his face.

"Hi Doc," she said bashfully, giving him a little wave. Seeing her in his shirt caused Alec to harden once more. To him she looked damn good in it. It hung to just past mid-thigh and if he hadn't seen her put on the shorts, he would've thought she had nothing on underneath. That wouldn't have been good with Doc here. Alec made his way over to her and wrapped his arm possessively around her, pulling her tightly into his side. She fit perfectly. Her head was at just the right height that she could lay her head on his shoulder without ending up with a crick in her neck.

Alec purred as she did just that and she had to stifle the laugh that wanted to bubble out. She liked the sound of his purr. It was soothing and caused her muscles to relax. She would definitely enjoying hearing it more. Doc was suppressing his laughter, but not his smile. He quirked an eyebrow at Alec.

"What?," Alec asked.

"Nothing. Nothing," he said shaking his head. "Just thought the girl had more sense that's all." Alec growled and took a step forward, but Ro's arm snaked around his waist and hugged him tightly to her.

"He's just kidding around baby." He looked down to her and then back at Doc.

"Of course man calm down. She chose a good mate. You just better do right by her or I'm sure Max will have your ass."

"I will," he said with conviction. Doc nodded his head and took one last look at the happy mates.

"Well I leave you two to get ready. I wouldn't keep Max waiting too much longer. She was pretty pissed when she showed up at your door." He turned to walk out. "Oh and you can thank me later for stopping her from breaking it down. You should probably come down to the clinic when you're done. I would like to get a blood sample and run some tests."

"Do you think something might be wrong with me?," Ro asked slightly scared. Alec tightened his hold on her. Doc smiled softly.

"No. I just want to run some tests and see if your heat cycle is different from an X-series. Yours hasn't lasted very long and I want to see if that is going to be normal for you. Besides I can also try and see if you're pregnant." Doc watched as their faces lit up at the thought of being parents. In all honesty he knew they would be good ones. He gave them one last wave and walked out the door.

Ro didn't know what to think. _I might be pregnant._ A soft smile formed on her face, but quickly fell off. Was she ready to be a parent? Did Alec want to be a dad yet? There's still so much going on, so many dangers. Was it right to bring a defenseless baby into it all? She looked up at Alec and he smiled down at her. All her fears fled with that smile. "What are you thinking?," he asked.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as his encircled his waist. I'm thinking about how funny it would be to see you change a dirty diaper." She giggled as he scoffed at her.

"I've been on assassin missions. I think I can handle a dirty diaper." She quirked her eyebrow at him and he growled, lifting her up and carrying her back into the bedroom. He gently tossed her on the bed before covering her once again.

"Alec," she chuckled as he trailed kisses over her face and down her neck. "Alec." She batted his hands away as they began to work her shirt off.

"What?" She looked him straight in the eyes.

"Do you want a baby?" The corner of his mouth quirked up.

"Sweetheart, you never have to ask me that. You are my mate and I would love nothing more than for us to have a baby." She smiled brightly at him and he felt himself purr at that. He coughed to stop it. "Well other than the baby making process of course." He wiggled his eyebrows as she rolled her eyes. "Can't help it sweetheart. I am a guy. In fact, I think we should start the process again right now." His lips dove for her neck and she let out a loud moan of pleasure, which caused him to double his efforts.

"Alec. Max…"

"Max can wait," he mumbled out as he trailed his lips up to her ear and began to nibble. She was about to agree with him, but she knew how every mission was important and she didn't want him to forget his duty to their people.

"Alec." She gently pushed him away. "She's been waiting all day." He groaned and dropped his head into the crook of her neck. "Listen we go in, you take care of the debriefing, we'll go see Doc, grab some food, and come back here." She took his head in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Then we can do anything you want."

"Anything?"

"_Anything_." He gave her his devilish smile.

"I'm going to hold you to that woman." He quickly kissed her and hopped out of bed, smacking her butt as he went. "Hurry up and get dressed. The sooner we go the sooner we can get back." She shook her head, but she honestly wouldn't have him any other way.

"I have to go back to my place for some clothes."

"Alright then." Within two minutes Alec was dressed. "Let's go." He grabbed his keys and they headed down stairs. He climbed onto his bike and turned to hand her a helmet. He had bought it about a week ago and didn't know why. It wasn't like he needed it, but for some reason it drew his attention. Apparently his subconscious had fully intended to have Ro sitting behind him at some point and often enough for her to need her own helmet.

Once she had it on, he realized how much it really did fit her. The blue caused her eyes to stand out even more and the white wisps made her seem like a true angel. She climbed on behind him and he started the bike up. Kicking it into gear, he tore out onto the street towards her apartment. Tomorrow they would move her things to his place and then they could really start their life together.


End file.
